moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Starknight
Established as a means of providing ground support for infantry in the heat of battle, Project Starknight, also known under the secret codename of Project Knightsong, is hoped to be a big influence in the flow of war. Project Starknight was established, formed, and salvaged from the remains of a long-lost project that was initiated by Alexanya Moonfall and Moonfall Tech Inc., shortly after being bought into the service of Aurelia. Starknights The Starknights are rather interesting in how they're piloted and controlled. Rather than a standard humanoid pilot, the Starknights are constructed purely for use by one of two beings; * Soulstones that contain the souls of dead who have signed the Elbertian Accords Dead Service contract. * Arcane Powered Artificial Intelligence, similar to the Sin'dorei Arcane Golems seen in Silvermoon City. Additionally, they are normally made up of ghost iron, due to the spiritual energy present in the ghost iron, allowing the soulstone, if indeed piloted by the soul of a dead soldier of Quel'Anaris, to retain much more easily. Not only that, but ghost iron has much more durability than standard iron and steel, meaning that while more expensive, there is less replacement and repairs needed for each Starknight, especially as more and more swell the ranks due to the on-going wars House Embershield wages upon their enemies. Each Starknight is made in a streamlined fashion; Generally, 8 feet tall, with bulky greaves and legs that are a bit thinner than the greaves. They have elbow and knee armor on those joints, and heavy gauntlets that can magnetically lock their weapons to their hands. The torso is thicker, like an actual breastplate, and the shoulders have two spaulders that have items reminiscent of wings behind them, exuding arcane energy that can be used in a similar manner to a jetpack or booster pack for increased speed. The head is a helmet in fashion, but instead of a face, it is a screen of blue arcane-like mist that shrouds the true pilot, either an arcane familiar, or the soulstone of a dead soldier, similar to a Draenei Vigilant from Draenor. On the gauntlets, torso, spaulder, waist and the tabard-like protrusion from the waist lies blue gems socked into the armor, infused with arcane energy to amplify their abilities, and fuel the Starknight. Notable Starknights Armaments At the moment, Project Starknight has quite a few armaments to choose from for its mechanized units. * Arcanic Runeblade - Composed a strong iron alloy, the Arcanic Runeblades have several arcane runes etched into them and infused with arcane magic. * Arcane Claw '- Unlike the runeblade, the Arcane Claw is much shorter. It is composed of three shorter blades, and charged with arcane energy, making it devastating against infantry, cavalry and penetrating Dwarven Steamtanks. * '''Power Fist '- Truly a work of engineering, the Power Fist is a hard hitter, and heavy to wield in normal hands; Thus, why it is only used on the Starknights. It is composed of multiple sheets of iron, which are infused with arcane magic. * 'Starspear '- A spear of giant proportions, the Starspear is composed of steel for the shaft, and ghost iron for the tip, which is often in the shape of one long spear-point, and two smaller spear points that jut out from the base by three inches, and end about four inches below the primary point. Each Starspear has arcane runes to provide extra damage output against enemy forces. * '''Arcane Repeater - The newest innovation of Project Starknight is the Arcane Repeater, based off several designs from Moonfall Tech Incorporated. It is a simple design, where-in there is a gun handle, small stock, and an elongated barrel. There is a magazine a few inches infront of the handle and trigger, where small iron pellets are filled. As they shoot out from the barrel, they become infused with arcane energy, and cause miniature explosions on impact. It can handle 200 rounds per minutes. * 'Warglaive '- Similar to the glaives used by the Wardens and Watchers of Darnassus, the Warglaive is a bigger sized item, and utilized in a dual-wielding fashion by the Starknights. It can cleave swarms of enemies with less worry than other items, like the Arcane Claw or Runesword. * 'Warmaul '- A weapon made more for destroying buildings, the Warmaul is utilized to great effect by most Starknights, given what it can do. A chunk of iron molded to shape rests atop a metal shaft, with both shaft and maul being made of iron. The maul, as most Starknight weapons, has arcane runes etched into it. Classifications There are different design patterns utilized for the Starknight program, and as of currently, there are approximately three in use. * 'Arcadian Footman Pattern '- The most standard pattern of the Starknights, the Arcadian Footman is sent into battle with a Runesword, Arcane Claw or Power Fist, and often utilized as a shock unit to compel enemy forces to retreat, or destroy them entirely. * 'Eversong Ranger Pattern '- Second to the Footman Pattern, the Ranger Pattern is a versatile unit seen in combat, and provides a mix of ranged or frontline support. These Starknights can be armed with either a Starspear or Arcane Repeater, but both provide enough force to decimate their enemies. * 'Darnassian Warden Pattern '- Whilst rare to see, it isn't outright impossible to find one of these amongst the ranks of the Starknight Legions as they move forward across a battlefield. They wield two warglaives, and it is to devastating effect. * 'Exodar Vindicator Pattern '- Driven for justice, the Exodar Vindicator Pattern is usually reserved only for the dead Draenei who died in service of the Aurelian Empire. They wield Warmauls and have horns on their heads made of ghost iron similar to the horns on the Draenei themselves. Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Protectorate Engineering & Siege Corps Category:Autarchy of Aurelia Category:Aurelian Military